


I Need You

by Safa (Dear_Book_Life_Safa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, drarry oneshot, it's so short it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Book_Life_Safa/pseuds/Safa
Summary: A short One-Shot inspired by a song I wrote! It's called 'I Need You', just like the title. No, it's not recorded anywhere, but it will be eventually, so let me know if you want to hear it! Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	I Need You

After Theodore Nott had sent Albus Dumbledore tumbling off the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, the first thing Draco had said to him was, “You don’t need me.” 

Now, as Harry stood in front of everyone, his hand clenched tightly around a diamond ring as his voice flowed strongly, effectively quieting the rest of the Great Hall, he had one thing going through his mind.  _ I do need you.  _

“Can’t you see I need you? 

More than food or air. 

I can see you need me too. 

Your eyes give you away,

So I can never leave you, 

No matter what we say. 

I’d follow you to hell and back 

At the end of every day. 

We all have our fire, 

We all have our fears. 

And I do not exist without you, 

I need you right here. 

I’ll hold you when you fall apart, 

You’ll soothe me when I cry. 

But I can promise one thing, my love, 

That I will always try. 

So I can never leave you, 

No matter what we say. 

I’d follow you to hell and back 

At the end of every day. 

We all have our fire, 

We all have our fears. 

And I do not exist without you, 

I need you right here.

There’s pain I learned a lot from,

And I know you have too.

But pain will make us stronger, 

I’m always here for you. 

So I can never leave you, 

No matter what we say. 

I’d follow you to hell and back 

At the end of every day. 

We all have our fire, 

We all have our fears. 

And I do not exist without you, 

I need you right here.

Right here, At the end of every day,” 

Harry sang, the soft music flowing from his wand barely enough to be heard along with his voice. As he finished, Harry walked towards Draco, who was sitting at the edge of the long Slytherin table. 

“Marry me, Draco Malfoy,” Harry said, kneeling in front of the shocked blonde, “Marry me, because I need you more than anything.” 

The diamond-studded band glittered in the candlelight from above them as Harry held it in front of him, looking up in anxious impatience at Draco. 

Draco for one, could not believe this was happening. He had given up on ever keeping something with Potter since they had begun seeing each other in 5th year, and suddenly he was kneeling in front of him, holding a ring. Even after leaving Harry because of the war, he found himself coming back to him again and again, each time with the promise of this time being the last. 

He certainly hadn’t expected this. 

“Draco?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“Yes,” Draco whispered, barely using his voice, but it seemed to ring out in the large hall, which was dead quiet, waiting for Draco’s answer. 

“Yes,” he repeated louder, “Yes, I will marry you, Harry,” 

Harry's face broke out in a grin so big, Draco was afraid it would stay that way forever. But as Harry slipped the silver band onto Draco’s finger, he knew that his own smile was just as big, and the Great Hall burst into an explosion of cheers and whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be working on Better Be Slytherin, I'm sorry! It'll be up soon!


End file.
